


normal people

by Nyxierose



Series: (would you want me) standing in the same light [9]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: "I don't really want to be alone either."Or, a 2x06-ending retake.





	normal people

She feels like shit.

No, that is not enough of a word. The weight of the world has come crashing down around and upon her, and her array of questionable coping mechanisms is not enough, and the idea of staying awake all night on that damn couch - because no matter how much she drinks, Lucy still can't actually _sleep_ in her current exile - is not remotely appealing.

So, she decides it's worth taking a stupid risk and seeing what happens.

Normal people don't have these problems, she thinks as she wanders down the hallway and clutches a bottle of vodka like it's her lifeline. Normal people, if wanting sympathy from their lover, do not have to justify this. Normal people do not have to come up with a hundred different plausible excuses for where they choose to lay their head. Normal people don't…

But hell, when has she ever had the luxury of being _normal_?! Even back when her life appeared quiet and mundane, it apparently wasn't. Too wrapped up in a destiny she didn't ask for, and she wonders how long before she'll be at peace with that or if she ever will. If there'll be a morning when she'll wake up and it won't sting so much that her entire life was planned out for her, or if she'll battle those demons the rest of her life. Probably option two, but hell if she knows.

It's too late, alcohol won't help, sex won't help - assuming that's even an option, she's not opposed but not _that_ in the mood - and she does not care.

Her hand shakes as she knocks on the door, and oh she has never been so happy to see his face. The soft smile as he processes her, as he steps back to allow her inside. He knows, probably, what mood she's in and how best to handle her and-

"I don't want to be alone right now," she breathes, collapsing against him.

Maybe it's too forward, assuming everything will be okay now, but Lucy's out of other options. They are complicated people, yes, but they are complicated _together_ and she hopes that is enough, hopes any of this is enough, hopes-

"It's okay."

They just stand there like that for a while, on the safe side of a closed door, his arms around her just so. She doesn't think they've ever been this quiet, and she kinda likes it. Seems like a natural evolution of them, somehow.

"I'm not sleeping on that couch either," she murmurs against his chest. "Okay if I claim your chair?"

Flynn sighs - actually fucking _sighs_ , first time he's been visibly disappointed with her and it is the weirdest thing but also just a little bit adorable and she has feelings about it. "Or we could do this like normal people."

"Which we are definitely _not_."

"We're… involved. It makes sense for us to end up on the same mattress for innocent reasons once in a while."

"How easily do you bruise?"

The embrace loosens just enough for him to give her a _look_ , like he has so many questions and isn't sure where to start.

"I have been known to kick people," she explains. "In my sleep. Not always a fun surprise."

"I can risk it."

She pushes herself up on tiptoe and kisses him, innocent as she can. She should be used to the sweetness of him by now, but she isn't, maybe never will be. The complications of getting tangled up in someone with so many layers never cease to amaze her, but she thinks she likes the little moments best. Times like this, when she is safe and she is not alone, and-

She wants to cry, and before she processes that instinct, she does.

Here is good, in their little bubble with her face buried against his chest and so safe and warm. _Safe_ , she repeats over and over again - how likely is it she'll get that anywhere else ever again, how likely is it she'd even want to. She is fighting things in her mind, and he doesn't try to save her but he does give her a place to land, and she loves the balance of that and the things that go unsaid and-

"I don't really want to be alone either," he breathes.

"Good thing we have each other."

They end up on the bed somehow, a few layers shed along the way but nothing like the other times they've crashed into each other. This time, not sexual at all, just two people trying to piece themselves and each other together.

Together. That repeats too, as they arrange their bodies around each other. This too will become normal someday, but this is the first time they claim space like this and it's a little awkward but there is beauty in that too. Lucy, so used to making herself as small and insignificant as possible because that's how she _survives_ , feels like she is infinite.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She kisses him - easier like this, she can't help thinking. "We're gonna be."


End file.
